Konoha High School
by Mandarins
Summary: Sakura is going to school in Konoha, but she used to live in Suna! She meets the gang, but finally realizes there is a village war about who's better: Suna or Konoha? HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 The New School

Heyy… This is my first story sooo please go easy on me. R&R :]

**Thoughts – **Thoughts…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **(Obviously all wishes don't come true :'[)

* * *

Going to a new school has me REALLY stressed. I can't believe my parents are making me move. Even worse, they didn't even discuss it with me at first. I figured it out when I saw the 'For Sale' sign in front of our house. I can't believe how naïve they are. And moving will probably only bother me in this family. They are workaholics who are ALWAYS out of town, so they might only see the house probably once a week, and then continue with their everyday lives.

I only know one person in Konoha High, and that's Ino. I haven't seen her in like 10 years. I hope I get used to my new school. There should be sooo many great ninjas… I went to school in Suna, but I trained under the Hokage. And I've met maybe a few others in Konoha… but I'm not sure if they'll be here..

"Come on Sakura! You're going to be late!" My mom screamed even though I am just across the kitchen table from her.

**I guess my parents really don't care about me being gone for about a year…. **

"Okay! Okay! Let me just finish my breakfast and I'll be out of here!" Rushing to eat my eggs and bacon and running out the door.

Even though my parents are rich, with plenty of paparazzi on their tail, I try to fit in. I HATE it when rich people flaunt their money with big cars and their 'style' of clothes. I just try to be me. Not the rich snobby kind.

Of course that wouldn't work as long as I went to this school. Konoha High School already had dorms, and it was a ninja school for many other different Hidden Villages other than Konoha. And eventually, most of my friends from Suna could probably come here too… on a scholarship.

As I pulled up to the school, I saw how enormous it was. It is basically like a huge country. How could I possibly fit into this school? This is going to be an interesting year….

"HEY SAKURA! OVER HERE!" I turned around to see my old friend.

"INNNOOO!" We rushed and gave bear hugs, acting as if we haven't seen each other in a billion years. It has been 10 years, but… I like to keep my bonds strong.

"Sakura, these are my friends!" Ino screaming probably is one of the loudest things in the world.

"Hello Sakura-Chan, my name is Hinata" (**A/N I hate it when Hinata stutters. So I'm just going to make her stutter when she talks with Naruto**) a small timid, soft-spoken, and polite girl with dark blue hair and fair skin with gray tinted white eyes offered her hand to me, with a welcome-to-the-school smile on her face.

"Please, just call me Sakura!" taking her hand and shaking it with great generosity.

"HHHEYY! My name is Ten Ten!" A girl with brown eyes and long brown hair gathered in a Chinese-style Chignon. She is wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants.

"Hey, it's great to meet you!" I think I'm going to actually like this school!

"Anyway… COME WITH ME! I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE!"

**And I thought Ino couldn't get any louder…**

"STOP SCREAMING INO! MY EAR DRUMS ARE ABOUT TO POP!" I was about to burst into laughter, but I saw the look on Ino's face when Ten Ten made her little comment.

"… Grrr… WEELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LET'S GO!" Ino screaming bloody loud, but just a pinch softer.

Ino, dragging me somewhere, talking about her many new things in her life, and paused and went in a love-dovey face anime style.

"AND SASUKE UCHIHA! CUTEST GUY IN SCHOOL!"

"Who..?" The girls just stared at me in Awe.

"I figured even Suna would have heard about him!" Ino keeps getting louder! My ears might be bleedings.

"What does he look like?"

"Trust me, you'll know when you see him!" Ino, finally letting go of my arm, placed me in front of 4 guys. "This is Haruno Sakura!" All Ino got in return were the boys rolling their eyes. Finally someone broke the silence.

"WOOOW SAKURA-CHAN! MY NAME IS NARUTO AND SOMEDAY I'LL BE HOKAGE!" The boy named Naruto has blond hair with unique facial birthmark in the form of whiskers.

**I never thought anyone could be louder than Ino…**

"Please, just call me Sakura."

"Well Sakura-Chan.. How did you get sooo pretty?"

**WHAT THE CRAP DID HE JUST SAY? **

A blush completely covered my face. As I finally got back to Konoha, I saw the 3 other guys giving glares to Naruto.

"Ummm… Wha-What?" I finally decided on breaking the silence and the exchange of glares.

"He meant nothing…. Hello, my name is Neji." The boy named Neji long brown hair, and his eyes were the same as Hinata's.

**I wonder if they're related….**

"Hn." Was the word taboo to these people? They gave glares and stares as if I was the enemy and I just grew another leg.

"NOOO! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE JUST LIKE SASUKE-TEME!"

**What is with that name? I feels so… different… Hahaha lol Sasu-Gay. Maybe that's why…**

"Just shut up Naruto." A boy, I guess is Sasuke… Has black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. He has light skin and his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks.

**That's Sasuke? I figured he would've looked a little better…. **

"Troublesome…" A boy, who I can already tell he is lazy or irritated all the time, wore a fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and wears ring earrings.

"SHIKAMARU COULD YOU NOT BE LAZY FOR ONCE!"

**Wow Ino you just had to say it…**

"Ummm listen Ino… Where's the office? I just want to start unpacking and unwinding.." I try not to stutter, I hate being nervous. It is so unlike me!

"Weeellll Sakura Haruno, are you getting nervous around me or what?" Before I could Naruto for that ridiculous comment, something weird happened.

I heard the many murmurs of people who are around us.

"Haruno Sakura?" Before I knew what was happening, everyone in the 'group' picked their stuff up and prepared to run from fan boys.

**I should've known this would happen….. WTF.**

Someone grabbed my hand and ran, dragging me with them.

**Sooner or later I'm going to get used to this….** **Right…?**

Next thing you know, I'm pushed into a small cramped janitor's closet.

"You should be careful. If not you'll get yourself killed." I felt the glares from this random stranger. I finally decided to look up and I couldn't believe it… He… He went to school here?

* * *

**I know I'm evil :3**

**I'll try to update soon. I got dumb school now :( stupid honors classes . :]**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreadful News

**While the weekend is still going, I'm going to keep updating ^.^**

**Homework can wait till Sunday :]**

**To clarify – Konoha High goes from Grade 4 – 12**

**Thoughts-** Thoughts

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto , otherwise, I would've killed Karin :3 **

* * *

"Wha- What are you doing here?" I looked at the red head with surprise and a pinch of disgust.

"You're not the only one who goes to school here." He added a little attitude and shot a glare at me.

I just can't believe he went to school here! His pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick-red. Gaara's eyes are sea foam green. The pupils of his eyes are mostly invisible.

"Well, thanks I guess… I'll see you later."

**The awkwardness really is killing me. Plus, I have to leave sometime! **

As I dashed for the door, a new problem aroused.

**No… No… NOOOO! THE DOOR LOCKS FROM THE OUTSIDE? WHAT KIND OF DESIGN IS THAT? HOW STUPID IS THAT?**

As I burst with emotions in my head, I looked pretty dull from the outside.

"The door is locked Gaara. What the fuck are we supposed to do?"

He sent a glare at me like I was stupid. I finally got to my senses on what it meant…

**I don't care if I get in trouble… It'll be worth it.**

"CHA!"

**INO POV**

"WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO." I swear…. One of these days I'm going to punch Naruto to the moon….

"WE HAVE TO GO LOOK FOR SAKURAAAA-CHAAA-"

Next thing you know, a door knocks into Naruto and makes him go flying into the lockers.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?"

**SAKURA POV**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?"

The scene unfolding in front of me was basically all my fault, but I'm guessing Naruto deserved that by the look on everyone's faces.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you okay?" That's one of the only times I was deafened by Ino's voice.

"Yeah, fortunately Gaara was here to my rescue" I turned back to where he was last standing, but it seems he disappeared... Or just walked away… Either way, he was there anymore.

"Gaara? Gaara from Suna? " Neji looked at me like I just killed someone. What is going on?

"Hn."

"SAKURA. ANSWER." Ino was firm and strict this time.

"Yes of Course! Why is there another Gaara?"

"Sakura, before we explain. Let's find your dorm and we'll tell you there." That was probably the longest sentence for an Uchiha to say.

**WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON? WAAAAHH.**

**(A/N TIME SKIP TO THE OFFICE.)**

Ino took the schedule and her dorm number from the secretary. She began to run through the numbers and compare and contrast.

"YAY! YOU'RE IN OUR DORM SAKURA! AND WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!"

"Ummm great…" I can tell everyone was deep in thought.

**I'm going to die from all this build up. **

"Come on, let's go get your stuff and help you unpack!"

**No gasp, no groan, why do they like helping people unpack? **

**(A/N Time skip to at the dorms and already unpacked… lol sorry but I'm lazy :3)**

"YES FINALLY! WE ARE DOOONNNEE! WHHOOOOO!" Everyone sweat dropped anime style. I guess Naruto is a very free and relaxed type….

The dorm was like any other dorm. There was a main room and 4 bedrooms attached to it. Two couches were facing a very small TV.

"Sakura… Can I ask you something?" Why did Neji always have to look so serious when he talks?

"Ummm sure what is it?"

"Are you close to Gaara, or anyone else from the Sand?"

"Not really, why?"

"Trust me Sakura, you don't want to hang with them!" Naruto may have yelled that playfully, but I could tell he was 100% serious.

"Sakura, they're mean and they can't be trusted!" The small timid Hinata is very kind, and for her to say this must take A LOT.

"They need to be avoided at all costs!"

Soon the room was flooded with insults about Sand Kids.

As soon as they saw me flooding with confusion and anger, they silenced themselves. As if they were looking for an answer to the many questions.

"I'm from Suna…. So are you saying you don't like me?" Everyone's reaction was supremely unexpected.

"NO SAKURAAAA-CHAAAN! WEE LOOOVE YOU!" Can you guess who said that?

"Sakura, don't think that… we know you're nothing like them. You're a nice person!" Ten Ten, trying to make the situation less awkward, always knows who to make someone happy… but… I can't believe what's happening!

I tried to leave and go… nowhere... I was quickly dragged back into the room.

Emerald met onyx.

"You think you can just leave. Trust me; you're staying here with us."

"WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL ME?" I yelled, while trying to get out of his grip… obviously failing.

**Now this is definitely prison.**

"Sakura please, don't make this harder than it already is." He pulled me closer and soon I was against his chest, looking up at his eyes.

"Please… Just explain something for me…"

"Pfft, troublesome women" Shikamaru got a serious blow to the head by the one-and-only Ino.

**(A/N Here comes the big speech )**

"Suna and Konoha kids…. Don't really get along… Suna kids act proud and haughty; they look down on us... and started the 'Village War'. Two years ago, they played a prank on us during the Village Races in P.E. We were trapped in Genjutsu for 7 hours and came in last. So we do everything we can, prank, trick, hoax, everything… And they try to do everything to us." Sasuke had directed his eyes to the walls, not even daring to look at me

My eyes were probably as big as plates!

**Why must everything be ****SO**** complicated?**

Finally, he let go of me, but kept one arm around my waist…. I can't blame him, he probably knows I've been eyeing the door for a while…

"Okay what's going on now? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well Sakkkkuuuraaa-Chaaannn… " Before he could finish another sentence, I cut him off.

"Can I just get some sleep? Please? "

Everyone began to file out/go into their rooms… everyone except Sasuke..

"Please Sakura, choose wisely."

"Listen I have no idea wh-" Before I could finish anything he carried me, bridal style to my bedroom.

"Sleep, then decide. Okay?"

**He didn't even let me reply! That weirdo…**

I wanted to go out to the main room and watch some TV, get my mind off some things… But I could tell the girls were out there talking about 'Persuading me to staying with them.'

I guess they really are good friends… They barely know me, with the exception of Ino, and yet they try to hold onto me like I've known them all my life.

Laying on my bed, unable to sleep, I walked over to my couch that was by the window. Then, I could see the beautiful night sky. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Life sucks. And please. R&R And give me some ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3  Mornings Suck

**Lol sorry But I have to rush this! **

**Thoughts- **thoughts

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto , I wish I did :'[ **

* * *

**Mornings suck. I just want to sleep in forever… Ah soooo comf—**

"TIME TO WAKE UP SAKUUURRAAA!" Ino just loves to interrupt my thoughts huh?

"COOME ON SAAKUURRAA! GET UP!' Next thing you know, Hinata and Ten Ten are dragging me out of bed. While this was happening, there was a knock on the door, but everyone just ignored it.

"SAKURA! SAKURA GET UP! WE'RE NOT GOING TO DRAG YOU EVERYWHERE?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _'WE'? _HINATA AND I ARE DOING ALL THE WORK!"

"JUST FOLLOW MY LEAD TEN TEN!"

**This is all, to quote the famous Shikamaru quote, troublesome.**

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… SAKURA. SAKURA. SAKURA!"

**SASUKE POV**

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… SAKURA. SAKURA. SAKURA!"

"That sounds like Ino… Troublesome women." Shikamaru can almost never say a sentence without the word _'Troublesome'._

"I guess Sakura-Chaaan isn't awake yet…. " Naruto put on a sad puppy dog face.

With that said, Neji, for some unknown reason, kicked the door open. Fortunately, it was still on its hinges.

**Sakura POV**

"SAKURA GET UP!"

"I'LL GET UP SOON, LET ME REST FOR A SECOND!"

"NO. GET UP NOOOWWWW!"

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES, AND SHUUTTT UPPP ALREADY."

"."

As I took a glace around the room, Hinata and Ten Ten show they have had enough

Before I knew it, I was dragged, by my feet, all the way to bathroom.

**Why the crap am I in he—**

"OMGAWD WTF. ."

Water poured down my entire body!

"SAKUURAA-CHAAN ARE YOU OKAY?" A 'WTF' face appeared on all four girls' faces.

"Wha—t ar-e y-ou doi-n-g he-re Naruto-kun?" Hinata said while looking down at the floor, and playing with her feet.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT!" That was probably the loudest I've ever screamed.

As everyone filed out and into the main room, I mentally broke down.

**Why can't I just SLEEP IN? **Repeating that question over and over again in my head.

I walked into my room and changed into my casual clothes. It consists of a black tube top and silver capris with a cherry blossom design. I grabbed my weapon pouch and headed into the main room.

* * *

**Yes I am very evil, but I'm too lazy to continue. Sorry, I'll update again soon :] **


	4. Chapter 4  Meeting You Again!

**Sorry for not updating for a while! School just has me stressed :[ **

**Sorry Im tooo lazy to re-read and check for spelling and grammer.. Soo..**

**R & R PLEASE :]**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto D:**

* * *

**Life can't get anymore worse can it?**

As I walked into the room, I felt as everyone was burning holes into my head. I felt my entire body feel like it was floating in it's own little world. Why can't life just be easy?

"Hey Sakura! Let's go to Ichiraku! THEY HAVE THE BEST RAMEN!" Can you take a guess for who said that?

"Ramen, in the morning…?" Don't get me wrong, I love ramen! But to have it in the morning… I have a feeling I'll start to have it every second of the day.

"YEEAAHH! SOO LET'S GO!" Naruto grabbed my hand and ran to the ramen bar called 'Ichiraku'.

It was a small little ramen place, you could tell it was one of the cozy small town eating bars. Maybe a few people went there, but I can't really tell at first glance.

As everyone was making small talk or saying how much of a dobe certain people are… I tried to make an escape. I can't hang around them for much longer without them questioning me! I had to make a run for it before they ask me too much.

Slowly walking backwards, and then running for my life, I crashed into something stupid.

**WHAT THE CRAP IS A POLL DOING HERE?**

Before I could stand up and get up off the sidewalk, a hand was gestured in front of me.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" My old best friend was looking straight at me with her green eyes. Temari's appearance is completely different since I last saw here, exchanging her previous purple-colored robe for a black one with slits along the sides with a red sash tied around her waist. Of course, her hair was still the same.

"I should be asking you the same question…"

"Hahha yeaahh… So… How've you been?" I took her hand and brushed off the dust and dirt from my sides.

"You know, why don't you come with me? Everyone misses you a LOT!"

"Everyone..?"

"You know! Kankuro, Gaara, Sari, Matsuri.. Everyone!"

"Uhh.. I don't know.. I just-" She looked up to see Temari's face in, what she would call, a 'Puppy dog pout'. "Fine… If it means that much to you…"

"ALLRIGHT!" Temari grabbed my hand, and I was, once again, dragged somewhere to eat with people.

Before I knew it, I was in front of a café that was swarmed with people from Suna. If there was a village war, why the crap are they here?

"Uhh.. Hi guys!" Even though I was trying to be quiet, when I looked at everyone they thought I was screaming.

The silence between people was probably something traditional here.

* * *

**Sorry but school had me tied up, so I haven't been writing alot D:**

**Hopefully I'll have some time later one, or I'll just stop being lazy xD**

**R&R PLEASE :D**


	5. Chapter 5 WTF

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto :'(**

**I'm sorry, but I made Matsuri so OCC. If she was shy, I would've kicked her out of the story xD . **

* * *

**When I thought life couldn't get any worse… Everyone just seems to pop up huh? My life is just going down the drain.**

"Sa—Sakura? Is that really you?" I didn't even bother to look up and see who said that. I would just end up seeing the awkward stares that I've frequently been getting.

"OF COURSE ITS SAKURA! YAAAY! SAKURA YOU'RE HERE!" Of course, an over excited brunette was shouting in Sakura's ears.

"Hahaha.. Yup, and I'm here to stay! Since whe-"

"Why are you here?" What a way to welcome someone you haven't seen in a long time. I should take a note to totally kick his ass later on…

"BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO BE HERE! NOW SHAT UP :D"

**Thank you Matsuri, I totally owe you one.**

"YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US TO SCHHOOOOL! BLAH BLAH BLAH… !"

**Should I be listening to what she's saying? Pfft.. Nope :3**

"Blah blah blah Clan Wars Blah Blah Konoha 11 blah blah"

"WAIT! What's the Konoha 11?"

"The Konoha 11 is the main group of the Konoha Associates!"

"The WHAT?"

"Konoha 11 is made up of Naruto, Sasga—Sasuke, Ino, Ten Ten, Wedg—Neji , Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Rock Lee."

**Ooohhh shit. My life just got worse. **

"Hahaha… weelll… I have to go! Umm.. Bye!" I dashed out of that small café. I couldn't take any of this! I just wanted to be a regular student who can live life the way I want to, but if they want war, I'll give them war!

After, thinking on how to plot my war tactics on the other group, I forgot a key feature that I need to decide. Which side am I on? It seemed as if my mind was cut in half. One wanted desired and craved for the Konoha kids, and the other desperately held onto the Suna group.

**Konoha! Konoha! It's a brand new start! You can do anything without the past showing up again!**

**Suna! GO BACK THERE NOW! They all love you there! You know them like the back of your hand, unlike those Konoha people…**

In the middle of the Battle, I realized I was in the middle of nowhere. It was long after sunset, and everything around me kept getting creepier and creepier. I felt like screaming on the top of my lungs, but I was afraid someone horrible pedophile would find and stalk me… **(A/N Hahhah… OROCHIMARU ATTACK! XD)**

I began to lose my pace, going faster and faster with every heart beat. I was soon running so fast and not concentrating at everything around me, I didn't notice the shadow following mine.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as shrill and earsplitting as I possibly could.


	6. Chapter 6 Shadows are Very Creepy

Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while! :D

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto … sad face...

On with the story!

* * *

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as hard as I can. Oddly enough, it did let go.

"Sakura-chan, you have to be careful around here. Che, troublesome women." Shikamaru plainly said.

"Well than what about you? Huh, smarty pants?"

"Troublesome, just come back to the dorm where it's safe?"

"Pfft…Fine." What was he hiding? People don't just wonder around in the dark creepiness of the night. Right? Maybe he stole something. Wha—No way. WAS HE STALKING ME? No, then how could I just see him now? I should've atleast sensed his chakra. Maybe…

As we walked to the dorms in silence, I could see Shikamaru staring intently on something, and then just stop, over and over and over again. What is he thinking about? Maybe he did steal something…

"Here we are." 'We?' He doesn't live here.. Right?

As I slowly opened the half-broken door **(A/N Chapter 3 I think?),** I was greeted with unhappy faces, well, except for maybe two people.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS BACK!" Oh yay, enthusiasm.

"Sakura, where did you go?" Crap, I really do hate this.

"I was just out… Wondering around!"

"You were with them weren't you!" Damn that Uchiha.

"No I just—"

"You can't lie to me Sakura-chan." Sasuke held up her chin, making her mysterious emerald eyes met his even more mystifying ones. "Tell me, now."

"I just ran into Temari, I swear!" Shikamaru stiffened when Temari's name was mentioned.

"Temari? Che, she's pretty hard headed and a troublesome women, but she's really damn good fighter." To have someone like Shikamaru was baffling, but I have other problems in front of me right now.

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke called me out "I really need to show you something." As he lead me outside, he held out his hand. Doubtfully, I took it. "Sakura-chan, remember this is for your protection." Ouch, I'm a ninja DAMN IT. I shouldn't have to deal with this 'protection crap.'

**Let's Go And Give Him One of Chakra Infused Punches! SHANNRO! :D**

As I was about to give him a piece of my mind, he lead me into something incredibly beautifully breathtaking.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while! School Break Now ;] xD

**Please help me Decide if this should be:**

**GaaSaku?**

**SasuSaku?**

**Or anything totally out of the ordinary.**

**Sadly NO NaruSaku, its going to be NaruHina :]**


	7. Chapter 7 Sakura Trees

Woo HOO! Another Chappie :3

**Discalimer: I do NOT own Naruto D':**

* * *

As I cast my gaze upon the scene in front of me, I stared in awe as The Uchiha lent out a hand at me.

"Well are you going to take it or not?" Because of his sudden anger, I turned back towards the dorms and tried to storm back down the path. I tried, but failed! I was stopped as he forcefully wrapped his arm around my shoulders and shoved me back into the beautiful scene. "These trees remind me of your hair." It was true, I did resemble it.

The cherry trees swayed with the wind, and the Uchiha's bangs that framed his face waved as well. Under the main Sakura tree, there was a very small stone bench. Obviously a place that is very romantic, but why would he bring me here?

"I hope you know, these trees are only found in Konoha."

"But Cactuses are only found in Suna."

"Why are you defending them?"

"I'm not! I'm just stating a fact, geez." As I thought the matter would be dropped, he sat on the stone bench, and gestured for me to follow.

**Like hell we'll follow. But hey, he's hot! Why don't you give this stoic-teme a chance?**

…_. No._

**You already like him!**

_No! What about Gaara-Kun? Have you already forgotten about him?_

…_**.**_

_I thought so _**(A/N 1 POINT FOR SAKURA! 0 POINTS FOR INNER! :D XD ;3)**

"Earth to Sakura! Are you sitting or not?" I stubbornly planted myself next to him, but I tried as hard as I could to NOT make eye contact with him. But then again, I only tried.

He suddenly took my hand and led us back to my dorm.

**So that was a useless trip…**

_How would I know? He probably told me a crap lot while you just kept distracting me!_

**So you do pay attention to him? **

_No! UGH! SHAT UP :D_

**Nar Pov**

As they made their way back into the dorming house, Sakura nor Sasuke could sense the jade eyes staring intently on their every move.

* * *

Ha, could you guess who that was? :3 :D


End file.
